


Dreams

by limewire



Series: In a Far Away Universe, Where Machines have Hearts [3]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Unicorn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Sentient Gundams, Sentient robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: Unicorn is disturbed in the deep of the night by a certain young child coming to them for comfort after a nightmare.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> *makes myself emo with my writings*
> 
> this was also sitting in my docs for god knows how long wahoo

“Unicorn…”

The young voice stirs the white mech awake from his recharge, optics blinking online with their bright green light. He took a moment to focus on the face that was standing at the edge of his bed and saw that the little boy that he has been told to care of.

“... Yes, Banagher?” They asked the child quietly.

“I-I had a nightmare…” He sniffled, brushing a lock of hair from his face before grabbing the edge of the silk sheets. “Can I stay with you..?”

Unicorn's eyes were saddened behind the iridescent visor that covered his face. With a soft sigh he reached down and picked the child up onto the bed, the boy immediately snuggling up to him.

“What seems to be troubling your dreams, my little knight?” He asked him in a soft whisper, gently combing his digits through Banagher's hair to comfort him.

“I-I had a.. I had a nightmare where-where you and Banny and-and Silver and Ph-Phene all… you all died like Mommy did…” His voice broke down more and more as he went on, clinging to the frame of his caretaker. Unicorn could feel his core shatter as they listened, his soul tensing up as he felt his psychoframe twinge with red energy under his armour.    
  
“Oh… Oh no, no no, hey… We won’t be going away anytime soon, okay?” He pulled back the mask that normally covered his face. “We’ll be around for a long, long time. Me, Banshee, Phenex, Silver, all of us. We’ll be with you for all the time you’re still kicking.” He reassured as he gently hugged him close to his chest, allowing the boy to hear the idle hum of his systems.   
  
“Do you pinky promise..?” Banagher held up his tiny little hand with his pinky finger stuck out, looking at the mech with unsure eyes.    
  
“... I pinky promise.” He gingerly entwined his own pinky digit around his and shook it a few times to reassure him. He could see a small smile cross the boy’s face as they rested his head against his own and closed his eyes, listening intently to the purrs and whirrs of Unicorn’s inner workings.   
  
“... Hey Unicorn?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I love you.” The boy giggled and and looked up to his guardian, who seemed surprised... but happy.   
  
“... I love you too.” He replied, brushing his hair gently as he drifted back into a peaceful rest. 


End file.
